


A Story of Two Corals

by stranger12



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coral - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: The group has some things to say about Rick’s name choice for his baby daughter





	A Story of Two Corals

Rick could feel everyone's eyes on him, and he turned with a bemused frown.

“What?”

“You named your kid–” – Carol put a hand on Maggie’s arm and shook her head. The younger woman snorted and obliged.

“Lori always liked the movie!” – he defended himself as his people continued staring at him, even his own son, holding the baby protectively.

“I like Judith better” – Carl commented under his breath, rocking his sister from side to side.

“Well, I think Lori would like Coraline”

“So your kids are Carl and Coral?” – Beth chirped with humor.

“Why are sayin’ it like tha’?”

“Saying what?” – the blonde blinked innocently.

“I do NOT say Coral!”

“Yeah you do” – Daryl shot back with a sharp nod and a barely there smirk.

“No I don’t!”

“Dad, yes you do”

“Et tu?”

“I don’t know what that means” – Carl deadpanned – “It’s okay, baby sister, we’ll fix this, you won’t be a Carl too”

“It’s Coraline! Not Coral– Carl” – he corrected to his people’s snickers.

“Rick, you know we would accept any name you gave your baby–” – Carol started – “But do consider the fact that even without having to grow up with that name on the sandbox, she’ll still get confused every time you call out for Carl” – she said it very slowly, making it sounded Carl as opposed to Coral.

“... You guys suck” – Rick huffed, taking his now crying daughter in his arms. He sighed as he kissed her forehead – “Baby Judith Grimes, I guess” – he stated, and the group exploded into excited and teasing giggles – “Coral–” – he stopped when Glenn couldn’t quite hold a loud laugh back.

**Author's Note:**

> To a friend of mine.
> 
> Also, Corrralllll


End file.
